The invention concerns an arrangement for measurement of tank content in an operating-medium tank, in particular a fuel tank.
In determining the residual fuel content in a fuel tank, conventional arrangements determine the level measurement by means of a float. However, the precision of measurement of such arrangements is a function of the tank shape and becomes smaller as the tank is flatter. In the case of modern plastic tanks which offer the advantage of manufacture by blowing of very complicated tank shapes optimally utilizing the special space conditions in the vehicle, a sufficiently precise tank content measurement with conventional devices becomes almost impossible. To this must be added disadvantages such as: the utilization of sliding contacts; measures taken on and in the tank (e.g., openings for pickups or sensors); faulty measurements due to "breathing" of the tank when the temperature and the filling change; as well as, commonly, additional electromechanical instruments. It is thus apparent that there is a need for an arrangement which by simple means and independent of the shape of the tank permits a sufficiently precise determination of the tank content.